


Lets Back Track a Little

by timaeusTestified



Series: Someone Help Me [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk made a friend, finally, someone who is able to make him smile. Jakegoes from being his best friend to his boy friend, but  lets back up to the night before they met and see why Dirk can never stay over, and Jake has never met his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Back Track a Little

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some insite on what goes on in the Strider household when Dirk's bro has a bad day.

Dirk got out of school early so he was actually in a pretty good mood once he got home. He gets a glass of orange juice and sits on the couch waiting for Dave to get home. He hears Dave before he sees him. He's yelling on his cell phone and he slams the door shut. 'Shit, he's in a bad mood...' Dirk thinks as Dave puts his stuff down in the kitchen and hangs up the phone angrily. Dirk waves a little bit from the couch and Dave glares at him, flash stepping to him and grabbing his arm so he can't run away. "Why are you here and not in school?" Dirk looks up at him confused and suddenly scared. "We got out early today the sent and e-mail..." "Do not fucking lie to me!" Dave hits him across the face and his shades go skittering to the floor. "I'm not li-" Dave clamps a hand over Dirks mouth. "Shut up!" Dave drags him to his own room by his hair and throws him on the bed. "Dirk, my rules are simple. Be home by curfesw, clean up your messes." He says slidding up between his legs and quickly tying his hands together and to the headboard. "And don't lie to me!" Dave jabs Dirk in the side with his elow, causing him to cry out. Dirk bites back sobs when he starts up a brutal pace with little preperation. Daves mouth and hands skate down his torso leaving harsh marks and bruises.  
Dirk is almot releaved he doesn't draw it out too much, almost sighing in relief when he pulls out and unties him. He doesnt dare move, he knew better than that. "Good, you do know how to follow rules." Dave almost purrs with a sadistic grin. Dirk avoids his gaze until he feels a hand wrap tightly around his throat, and he looks up at him terrified and trying to choke out a coherent plea for him to stop. "Ssshhh.. Don't wanna waste your air, now do you?" Dirk barely makes out the words before everything went black.  
Dave gets redressed and goes to his computer, feeling calmer and more relaxed having let off some steam. He gets into his e-mail and curses softly under his breath seeing one from the school saying that today in fact was a half day. He instantly feels bad and goes back to his room to the passed out Dirk. He carefully picks him up and carries him to his own room and tucks him into bed. Dave kneels beside the bed and gently strokes his hair. "Sorry I did't believe you, sleep tight lil man.." He kisses Dirk's forehead quickly and retrieves his shades, setting them on his bedside table and turning out the light.


End file.
